The Silence Experiment
by Eli N Maru
Summary: The Dovahkiin is studying at the winterhold college, she becomes frustrated with Colette and decides to try a little experiment on getting the annoying restoration trainer to be quiet. Femslash. Colette/F!Dovahkiin. F!Dovahkiin/Breylena.


Lo Nax was a student at the college of Winterhold. Her studies with destruction and illusion magic was going well, or so her fellow students seem to think. Lo Nax's restoration training however was another story. The Imperial woman was sitting in her fellow student's, Brelyna's, room. They had become some what of friends after Lo Nax had helped Brelyna with her studies. Everyone at the college wondered why the Imperial and the Dark Elf were so close, Lo Nax wasn't the nicest of people and was the last person you'd want to make your enemy.

The Imperial pulled on her dark ponytail to tighten it as she listened to Breylena go over the notes she had taken the last time she had asked Colette about the restoration school of magic. Lo Nax was barely listening, her mind wondered about how long it would take her to master the next level of destruction magic. She really wanted to master the destruction school by the end of the semester. Brelyna noticed her friend wasn't listening; she closed her book.

"Nax if you don't pay attention you'll never-"

"What learn how to heal people? I don't _need_ to know that."

"Don't let Colette hear you say that. She's crazy enough thinking the other instructors don't think her school magic matters, if she thought that the students were against her too..."

"Yeah, yeah. Fine."

Brelyna smiled at her friend before Lo Nax got up and stretched. She told the Dark Elf that she was going to go find Faralda to see if she could get the Altmer to teach her any new spells. Brelyna watched her friend walk off and sighed before returning to her studies.

Lo Nax was wandering through the college looking for Faralda when Colette noticed her. The restoration instructor walked over to Lo Nax and offered her a smile. Colette was insecure about her school of magic and constantly thought that the other instructors looked down upon her, however untrue it may be. She looked to her students for confirmation that as long as they were willing to learn restoration magic then it was a valid school of magic. Lo Nax looked at the restoration instructor and tried her best to not look as exsasperated as she was. The Imperial forced a smile as Colette spoke up.

"You think restoration's a valid school of magic worthy of study don't you, don't you?"

The Imperial hid her grin; she resisted the urge tease the restoration instructor. Lo Nax slightly nodded her head instead. She noticed how Colette's face seemed to light up when she thought that the Imperial agreed with her. Colette asked if Lo Nax would like to take private lessons away from the other students on reastoration magic. Lo Nax looked a bit surprised.

"I- thanks for the offer, but I'm already training with Faralda as soon as I can find that damned Elf."

"Oh... I see. Alright then..."

Lo Nax saw the dejected look Colette tried poorly to hide as she turned to walk away. The Imperial sighed. She reached out and grabbed the restoration instructors hand. Colette turned to her with a surprised look. Lo Nax rubbed the back of her neck. _Divine's take me, I shouldn't care whether or not she's upset. Restoration is useless to me..._

"I'll see if I can make some time to stop by and train... Everyone knows my restoration skill is lacking and I'd like to rub it J'Zargo's face that I'm better at them him."

"Oh that's wonderful! Stop by my room tonight and we'll go over some basics before I teach you anything new."

The Imperial sighed and nodded, forcing a smile before she turned and walked off to find Faralda. She found the Altmer walking towards the bridge that was infront of the college. Lo Nax ran to catch her before she ressumed her usual post at the front gates. Faralda turned to the Imperial as she ran over.

"Fa... rolda... I was wondering if you could teach me any new spells yet."

"Hm. I could teach you an adept spell... Your focus on your destruction studies have been exceptional. Which Element-"

"Fireball."

Faralda smiled lightly before reaching into her pack and pulling out the spell tome: fireball. She handed it to the Imperial who smiled brightly. The Altmer warned her to study carefully and not to cast it around any students or instructors. Lo Nax nodded before running off to her room to study the new spell.

Lo Nax awoke in the middle of the night in the chair she had fallen asleep in while reading her new spell tome. The Imperial woman sat up and stretched. She marked her page and set the book on the table next to her before getting up. _I should probably head to Colette's room... Damn annoying woman._ Lo Nax walked out of her room. She opened the door that lead from the hall of attainment to the cold night air. The Imperial walked over to the hall of Counteance opened the door. She walked acrossed the first room and up some stairs before tunring to her right and walking into Colette's room. The restoration instructor was pacing around her room mumbling to herself about missing materials. She smiled when she noticed Lo Nax.

The Imperial tried her best not to laugh. She knew that it had been J'zago and Onmund who had taken Colette's materials. She and Onmund would usually be the one's who'd take the restoation instructor's materials to fuel her paranoria, but the Imperial had been too busy tonight to assist them. Lo Nax leaned against the door way and looked at the restoration instructor. Colette sat down on her bed and grabbed one of her books on restoration magic.

"Let's begin shall we?"

Lo Nax nodded her head and sat down in a chair near her as she sat and listened to Colette drone on and on about the different types and spells and how to cast them and everything a five year old should know if they're to be casting magic. Lo Nax couldn't help but close her eyes and fall asleep. Colette looked up and noticed that her student had fallen asleep. _Poor girl, Farloda must be pushing her too hard._ The restoration teacher closed her book and set it aside before she walked over to the Imperial woman and coaxed her to get up. Lo Nax sleepily got up and let Colette lead her over the bed to lay down. The restoration instructor placed the blanket over the Imperial woman before she walked over to sit in the chair that Lo Nax had been in.

Morning came and Lo Nax began to wake up. She sat up and reached for the bottle of spiced wine she always has next to her bed and knocked off a candle stick, luckily it wasn't lit. The Imperial sat up and looked around the room; she realized that this wasn't her room and got out of the bed. _Did Colette and I... No, no! We didn't, I mean..._ Lo Nax racked her mind for an answer to why she was asleep in the restoration's instructor's bed, but all she remembered was being bored to sleep by the older woman's droning about restoration magic.

Colette walked into her room to retrieve a book she had forgotten when she left about an hour ago. She walked into her room and was pushed up against the wall by Lo Nax. The Imperial looked angry. Lo Nax leaned in close.

"Why did I wake up in _your_ bed?"

"B-because you fell asleep while I was explaining the different spells and incantations you can cast if you have talent-"

"Did _anything_ else happen?"

"W-what? No!"

Colette blushed at the thought of her what Lo Nax was referring to. She suddenly felt flushed. The restoration teacher squirmed a bit, but Lo Nax kept a firm grip on her. The Imperial woman used her hands to keep Colette's pinned against the wall, and used her body to keep the other woman from moving. Lo Nax searched her instructor's eyes for any sign that she was lying. Colette shyly looked away. She didn't want to show her student that she was enjoying the rough treatment, that she enjoyed having the Imperial woman pressed up against her. Lo Nax noticed the labored breathing, and rising body tempeture in the restoration instructor. She released her grip and moved away from Colette. Without another word Lo Nax walked off. Colette slumped to the floor and tried to calm herself down.

Lo Nax walked into the hall of attainment and into Brelyna's room. She grabbed a bottle of her friend's wine and took a long drink. The Dark Elf looked up at her from her position in her chair next to where Lo Nax stood. The Imperial woman sighed before meeting her friend's gaze. Brelyna knew something had her friend on edge.

"You missed Tolfdir's lecture this morning."

"What was it about?"

"The dangers of magic, as usual... Stayed up studying?"

"Kinda. I got the fireball spell tome from Faralda and-"

"And she spent the night with Colette. It's really a shame that you'd cheat on Brelyna. J'Zargo would never do that."

J'Zargo had walked over to Brelyna's room and stood in the door way. He had a smug expression on his face. The Dark Elf sighed and closed her book. Lo Nax tightened her grip on the bottle of wine she was holding, trying to abate her anger. The Khajit leaned against the doorway and looked over Brelyna. The Dark Elf and Imperial both shot him a glare. Lo Nax set the bottle of wine down and walked over to stand in between Brelyna and J'Zargo. The Khajit crossed his arms, but made no attempt at anything else. Lo Nax conjured a bit of fire into her hands. Brelyna got up and placed her hand on her friend's shoulder tryng to calm her.

"Nax there's no need to-"

"_Nothing_ happened last night. She asked if I'd like to come in for private lessons, I went and fell asleep because she's so damn boring!"

"Ha! I bet you fell asleep after she lectured you on the proper way to please a wo-"

Lo Nax threw a fireball at J'Zargo as Tolfdir walked by. He threw up a ward to protect himself and J'Zargo from the blast. As the smoke cleared away Lo Nax and Brelyna noticed Tolfdir. The Imperial clenched her hands into fists and awaited the lecture she was sure to come. Brelyna stepped forward and placed her hand in her friend's. Lo Nax looked over at her, surprised. Tolfdir relequished his ward and stood in between his students.

"Lo Nax, I am surprised that you would misuse what we have taught you and attack a fellow student."

"He-"

"Mister Tolfdir, J'Zargo initiated it. He came in here and-"

"Brelyna I don't care what it was that J'Zargo said. Lo Nax I am recomending to the Archmage that your studies be suspended until you learn some restraint."

"That's not fair!"

"Just be lucky I'm not having you kicked out of the college... yet."

The Imperial woman jerked her hand away from Brelyna and stormed out of the room. She left the hall of attainment and walked out to the bridge that connect the college with Winterhold. She leaned over one of the sides and looked out at the wintery landscape. Lo Nax sighed. _I should find Faralda or Mirabelle and try and convince them that Tolfdir's wrong. Damn that old man, I'm so close to mastering destruction..._ The Imperial woman realized that someone was leaning against the side of the bridge next to her, thinking it was Brelyna she began to dismiss her.

"Listen I'll convince Mirabelle or Faralda that it wasn't my fault. I'm sure they'll see reason. Now go back to your studies, I want to be left alone."

"Tolfdir only requested that your combat magic be suspended, our lessons can continue."

Lo Nax looked up in surprise when she heard the restoration instructor's voice. Colette smiled at the Imperial woman. Lo Nax sighed and looked back out at the landscape. The restoration instructor placed her hand on her student's shoulder.

"Listen I know most people look down on the restoration school, but it really is very useful. Just think if you would have hurt someone, or yourself for that matter, while you were attacking J'Zargo. A healing spell would have come in handy. You can't always run to me or the instructors to heal your wounds. Besides if you do it yourself it-"

"Fine, when do you want to start my lessons."

"We could start right now... As long as you promise not to fall asleep again."

The Imperial woman blushed; Colette hadn't seen since Lo Nax had her faced turned away from her. The restoration teacher moved a bit closer to her student. Lo Nax glanced over at her. She noticed Colette seemed to be acting like Brelyna. The Imperial woman knew that her Dark Elf friend liked her, but she had no interest in anything other then friendship with anyone at this school. Most of the time friendship was the last thing she wanted from anyone. Yet somehow Brelyna seemed to have gotten the wrong message and seemed to think that the Imperial woman had feelings of affection toward her. Lo Nax dismissed her thoughts as a figment of her imagination. She straightened herself.

"Well let's get started then..."

Colette's face lit up. She walked with her student towards the hall of counteance when J'Zargo and the Archmage Savos Aren walked over to them. The Dark Elf asked to speak with Lo Nax alone. The Imperial woman glared at J'Zargo.

"If you have anything to say, say it. It wasn't at fault."

"You threw a fireball at your fellow student in the hall of attainment where there were innocent by standers and it is not your fault? I'm not sure if I agree with Tolfdir about not expelling you from the college."

"If I may Archmage, I have offered to take her on as an apprentice. I believe learning the restoration school will calm her and teach her restraint."

Savos Aren looked at Colette then back at Lo Nax. He conceded and nodded his head before walking off. J'Zargo chuckled under his breath, his smug expression evident.

"More _private lessons_ Nax?"

"Shut it cat. I swear this time I'll burn every inch of fur off you."

"Lo Nax, calm down."

Colette reached over and placed her hand on the Imperial woman's shoulder. Lo Nax jerked away from the restoration instructor. She took a threatening step towards J'Zargo. The Khajit stood his ground and braced himself to erect a barrier. The Imperial woman punched J'Zargo in his smug face. The Khajit fell to the ground and placed his hand over his mouth with a surprised expression. Colette looked equally surprised. Lo Nax stood over the Khajit.

"Maybe you'll learn to keep your mouth shut now."

Lo Nax walked off without another word into the hall of Counteance. Colette looked down at J'Zargo for a moment. She briefly debated on wheather or not she should offer to look at his mouth. The restoration instructor decided he deserved what he got and walked off after Lo Nax.

Lo Nax sat on Colette's bed and laid back. She laid her arm over her face and sighed deeply. _Damn Khajit. He's going to get me kicked out if I don't learn to control my anger around him..._ Colette walked into her room and noticed that the Imperial woman was laying on her bed. She walked over and sat down next to her student. Lo Nax moved her arm and looked up at the restoration instructor. Colette smiled at her.

"Let's get started."

"If you lay on my bed you're going to fall asleep again. Why don't you go stand over there."

"Stand, while you go on and on about basics? You must have hit your head."

"If I don't tell you what you already know then you will forget the basics and focus on the more challenging things. But the basics are what is important."

"You're telling me to be patient and use restraint. I know, I- this is pointless I'm leaving."

Colette grabbed Lo Nax's hand, pulling her to a stop. The Imperial looked back at the restoration instructor. She sighed and walked over to the chair she had fallen asleep in the night before and sat down, motioning for Colette to begin her droning. The restoration instructor smiled and reached for a book, opening it she began to go over the basics, again.

Lo Nax listened to Colette drone on for about an hour until she'd had enough. She thought about earlier today when she had awoken in Colette's bed. The Imperial woman forced herself to stay awake so it wouldn't happen again. Her thoughts began to wonder about why the restoration instructor hadn't struggled and looked flustered when Lo Nax had pinned her against the wall. _Why hadn't she lectured me or struggled against me? Did she like it? Is that why she's offering to teach me?_ Lo Nax couldn't help her grin when she thought of a way to shut the restoration instructor up.

The Imperial woman got up from the chair she was in and walked over to the bed where Colette cotinued to drone on. She grabbed the book the restoration instuctor was reading from and tossed it on the floor. Colette went to object, but was silenced by Lo Nax's lips. The Imperial woman hungrily kissed her instructor. Colette started to stuggle against Lo Nax's advance. The Imperial woman grabbed her instructor's hands and pinned them above her head before straddling her and breaking the kiss. She bit a hold of Colette's lower lip before kissing and nipping at her neck.

Colette tried to resist moaning, but couldn't. She arched upwards, against her student. Lo Nax grinned. She used one hand to keep her instructor's hands pinned and the other to rip off her robes. Colette lay in nothing but her small clothes. She breathed heavily and looked away from her student a dark blush coating her cheeks. Lo Nax grinned and pulled down the bindings that covered Colette's breasts before sucking on one of her instructor's mounds, her teeth grazing over the peak before digging into the delicate flesh. The restoration instructor moaned loudly. Lo Nax stuffed Colette's bra into her mouth to keep her quiet.

The Imperial woman pressed her knee against her instructors core, causing a muffled moan to escape her. Lo Nax pulled off Colette's underewear and thrusted two fingers into her. She pumped her fingers in and out of Colette's dripping core at a brutal pace. The restoration instructor moaned into the fabric of her bra, enjoying the rough treatment she was recieving from her student. Lo Nax felt her instructor tensing around her, meaning she was close. The Imperial woman pulled out of her instructor.

Colette whimpered and struggled. She spit the bra out of her mouth, and gave Lo Nax a pleading look. The Imperial woman gave no outward sign that she would give the restoration instructor the release she was seeking. Colette arched upwards and struggled to break her hands free from Lo Nax's hold.

"Lo... Nax, please?"

Lo Nax gave her instructor a sadistic grin before releasing her hold on the older woman's wrists and moving away from her. Colette laid perfectly still, hoping that the Imperial woman wouldn't just leave her here. Lo Nax stood up and straightened her robes before walking from the room and off to her own. Colette closed her eyes and let a tear slip before images of what had just transpired a few moments ago flashed through her mind. She slid her hand down to her core and slipped two fingers in, trying to remember the feel of Lo Nax's mouth on her skin, the way her fingers felt inside her. No matter how close she got, Colette couldn't get the release she wanted. After about an hour of trying she gave up and pulled her blanket over her still naked form.

Lo Nax awoke in Brelyna's bed next to the Dark Elf. After her incident with Colette she had walked off to her friends room and asked if she could stay with her for the night. The Dark Elf had smiled and told her it was alright. Brelyna rolled onto her back and looked over at the Imperial woman. Lo Nax looked like she was deep in thought. She was thinking about the restoration instructor. The way she had arched into her, the way she had felt. _Who would've guessed that someone so annoying would feel so amazing... _Brelyna reached over and and placed her on Lo Nax's arm, pulling her from her thoughts. Lo Nax looked over at her.

"Why did you come in here so late last night?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"And?"

"And I like your company."

Brelyna giggled and cuddled up to her friend. The Dark Elf was happy that it was she that her friend came to in the middle of the night. She smiled and snuggled up to the Imperial woman. Lo Nax noticed how close her friend was and how it would look if anyone were to walk in. She sighed and sat up. Brelyna looked over at her friend. The Imperial woman didn't offer an explaination or a goodbye. She just got up and walked off. Brelyna thought her friend was acting odd. _I wonder what happened last night..._

Colette awoke from dreams of a certian student. She looked over and patted the spot next to and realized no one was there. The restoration instructor looked down at herself and noticed she was still naked. _So last night really happened. What in the name of the nine got into Lo Nax?_ Colette moved to get up when something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. She looked over and saw Lo Nax standing in the doorway. The restoration instructor held the blanket up to cover her body. She went to speak but LoNax beat her to it.

"Lay down."

"Wha-"

"Everyone's in class."

The restoration instructor stayed where she was. She watched the Impieral woman walk over to the bed. Lo Nax pushed Colette down on the bed and leaned over her. Their eyes met. Colette noticed the unccertainty in her students eyes; Lo Nax saw the desire in her instructor's. Both women met half way in a kiss. Colette dropped the blanket she was holding and wrapped her arms around the Imperial woman's neck. Lo Nax bit a hold of her instructor's lower lip as she broke the kiss. Colette moaned. The Imperial woman kissed and bit down her instructor's body as she thrusted two fingers into her. She set the same brutal pace she had the night before, letting her tongue and mouth leave a trail from Colette's neck to her breasts.

Lo Nax groped and sucked on theother one of the restoration instructor's mounds, letting her teeth dig into it before they scrapped it as she pulled away. Colette moaned louder and arched up against the Imperial woman. She dug her nails into her students back, dragging them downward. Lo Nax dug her cainines into Colette's flesh to keep any sound from escaping her. The restoration instructor moaned louder and bucked her hips. _I'm so close, please_. Colette pleaded in her mind, afraid that if she voiced her thoughts Lo Nax would leave like she did last night. The Imperial woman licked at he mark she had made, there were a few drops of blood. After kissing the mark Lo Nax nuzzled her instructors neck and slowed her fingers pace.

"I'll finish what I started if you agree to stop reading the basics to me and actually teach me something."

"I-I-"

Colette tried to object, but the Imperial woman thrusted her fingers in hard and deep. The restoration instructor moaned and arched upwards, pressing her body against that of her student's. Lo Nax chuckled and bit into her instructor's side. Colette moaned and bucked. The Imperial woman leaned over her instructor, pressing her fingers in deep.

"Say yes."

The Restoration instructor nodded. Lo Nax grinned. She started a slow pace with her fingers again before kissing down Colette's body. The restoration instructor moaned and fisted the sheets in her hands. Lo Nax sucked on Colette's clit before biting down gently. Colette moaned Lo Nax's name as she came. The Imperial woman leaned over her instructor and pulled her fingers out of her. Colette tried to catch her breath as she smiled up at her student.

Lo Nax trailed her hand over the marks she had left on her instructor. Colette reached out and placed her hand on her student's face, trying to pull her down into a kiss. The Impierial woman chuckled and pulled away. She sat up and was about to say something when a surprised gasp caused her to look over at the doorway. Brelyna stood in the doorway to Colette's room with a hand over her mouth. She stuttered as she turned to leave.

"T-Tolfdir asked me to d-drop these off..."

Lo Nax jumped off the bed and rushed over to her friend. She grabbed her hand and turned her to her, pulling her close. The Dark Elf jerked away from her and looked like she was going to cry. Lo Nax pushed down Brelyna's hood and stroked her hair.

"Brelyna, I- this isn't..."

"I don't care, you already told me we would never be anyhting more then friends. Go back and-"

"No Brelyna I-I hate seeing you upset, you're my only friend... and I-,well I guess I kinda love-"

Brelyna smacked Lo Nax's face. The Imperial woman was stunned. She gave her friend a wide eyed look. The Dark Elf looked livid. She clenched her hands into fists and looked away from her friend.

"Don't say that. You only love becoming the best mage you can be, gaining any advantage against your enemies and you'd sacrifice anything to achieve that. "

"That's not true, I've stood up for you countless times. Defended you against J'Zargo and Onmund."

"Just to prove you were better then them."

Lo Nax pulled the Dark Elf to her and pressed her lips against her's. Brelyna smacked the Imperial woman again. Lo Nax grabbed Brelyna's hand and shoved her against the wall near the doorway to Colette's room. She pinned the Dark Elf to the wall much like she had Colette the day before, and pressed her lips to her friend's. Brelyna conjured a bit of magic in her hands, caausing the Imperial woman to move aaway from her. The Dark Elf glared at her frined.

"What has gotten into you? You can't just force yourself onto me like that! I'm going to go, I don't want to see you for a while."

Brelyna walked off without another word. Lo Nax looked dejected. She clenched her hands into fists and tried to control her warring emotions. The Imperial looked up and noticed Colette standing with a blanket wrapped around her to cover herself. The restoration instructor walked over to her student and gently took the Imperial woman's face into her hands. Lo Nax struggled to keep her emotions in check. She may have just lost the one friend she'd had all because she decided to experiment with ways to shut Colette up. The Imperial woman sighed and let the restoration instructor lead her back into her bedroom. Colette laid back down on her bed and pulled her student on top of her.

Lo Nax leaned over her instructor for moment before getting up. She mumbled a good bye before walking out.

A week had gone by since Brelyna had walked in on Lo Nax and Colette. The Imperial woman stood nervously by the stairs that lead to the upper floor where Brelyna's room was. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves before she walked up them and over to the Dark Elf's room. Lo Nax stood in Brelyna's door way. Her friend was sitting in her chair with a book like always. The Dark Elf looked up at her. She closed her book and motioned for the Impierial woman to come in; Lo Nax did. The two friends sat in an awkward silence for a few moments before Lo Nax spoke up.

"Listen I'm sorry about the other day... It's just, well..."

"You don't have experience with courting. It's alright. I forgive you."

"That's not it. Colette liked that sort of thing... I found that out when I woke up in her bed. I freaked out because I had fallen asleep during her lecture and thought something had happened and pinned her to the wall... She, liked it so I figured maybe..."

"Well I don't."

"Okay. Friends?"

"Oh no, you already said you loved me. So either you were lying so I wouldn't be upset or you'll have to court me."

Lo Nax gave her friend a confused look. She walked over to where Brelyna sat and got down on one knee, taking the Dark ELf's hand into her. Brelyna gave her an odd look.

"I vow that once I become Archmage of this college I will take you as my wife."

"I wanted a date or a gift, maybe some kissing... Not a marriage proposal. But okay."

Brelyna smiled and leaned over to pull the Imperial woman into a kiss. Lo Nax placed her hands on the Dark Elf's legs and leaned into the kiss. Once they broke the kiss Brelyna giggled. The Imperial woman gave her an odd look. The Dark Elf just told her to go study or she'd never fullfill her vow. Lo Nax nodded and walked off.

Colette found Lo Nax sitting in the library studying. She was surprised to say the least. Sitting down acrossed from the Impierial woman, the restoration instructor looked at the book her student was readying. It wasn't anything fancy, just some basics on magic.

"So I take it you'd rather read about it then hear me explain it?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sorry."

"Are we going to have another lesson? I haven't seen you since... well..."

"I have to focus on my studies. I want to become the Archmage. I... made a promise to someone."

"Oh, so that was a one time thing?"

"That was my way of getting you to shut up.

The restoration instructor looked hurt. She pulled the book from the Impierial woman's hands and set it down on the table. Lo Nax looked over at her. She was annoyed, the experiment had gone south. _One more experiment, then I'll get back to my studies._ Lo Nax got up from her seat and pulled Colette from her's. The library was pretty desolate, save for the librarian. The Imperial woman pulled the restoration instructor into a secluded corner and pushed her up against the wall. Lo Nax wasted no time; she pulled apart Colette's robes to expose her bare skin. The Impierial woman took off the bindings that held her instructor's breasts and folded it and stuffed it in Colette's mouth.

"Now don't make any noise."

Colette nodded as her student kissed and nipped down her body. Lo Nax pulled down her instructor's underwear and thrusted two fingers deep into Colette. The restoration instructor let out muffled moan. Lo Nax used her free hand to drag her nails down her instructors side. Colette groaned into the fabric. The Imperial woman sighed and dug her cainines into soft flesh as she started a brutal pace with her fingers. Colette arched against her student and moaned into the fabric, trying her best to stay quiet but loving the feel of her students fingers inside her. Lo Nax thrusted deeper into her instructor as she kissed over the marks she had made with her teeth. Colette thrusted her hips; as she came a loud, gutteral moan escaped her the bra falling from her mouth.

Lo Nax heard the librarian shush them, luckily he had no interest in searching for the cause of the noise. The Impierial woman sighed. It seemed her experiment to sleep with an annoying woman to get her to shut up was a failure, even if you gag them they still end up making some noise.


End file.
